


Defining Moments

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura enjoys mouthing off to Shirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Moments

Shura enjoys mouthing off to Shirou. It's the best part of her day. That and being with Shirou.

Shirou smiles at her and Shura tries to cover how much it means to her by lifting her chin up in defiance. "So where are we going to train?"

"You'll love it. There's fresh air and nasty demons. Plenty of practice for your demon sword."

Shura waves her sword. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

Shirou laughs and drapes his arm around her shoulders. "You're going to be a great exorcist one day."

She thinks about it, just for him.


End file.
